


A Heart Beats Thrice

by Bishimimou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Was going in one direction, now going in a different direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishimimou/pseuds/Bishimimou
Summary: Ever since Byleth's heart began beating, she's constantly having new experiences. Both good... and bad.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years. And the first one I've posted on this site. Please bear with me while I try to figure everything out and I hope you enjoy my fic.
> 
> Ps: Byleth is a baby when she's sick.
> 
> If the summary makes it seem like there'll be angst, that's cause there was gonna be. Then that plan didn't work out, so now we're gonna have a different kinda story.

Edelgard awoke that morning, yawning and suspiciously well-rested. She looked around her room momentarily; the sun coloring the sky in hues of gold and violet as it rose from below the horizon. She stretched, standing and readying herself for the day. She already had a packed schedule, and a court awaited her in two bells. She sighed, cleaning her face in the basen a servant was sure to have supplied before her waking and set about brushing her soft platinum locks. She put her hair up for the day, adorning her crown. She pulled on her mantle, squaring her shoulders and standing a little taller before striding from the room with all the confidence expected from Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg. 

The morning passed without incident, meetings dry and tedious, as expected from her position. Eagerly she awaited the time she’d set aside to enjoy lunch and afternoon tea with one of her closest advisers from the battle field. She nearly leapt from her throne as the bells rang out at high noon, signalling the meeting’s end. 

“I apologize gentlemen, but I do have other engagements.” She stated as stood. “Please, know I will take this gathering under advisement, and when we next convene we will have worked out a budget.” She stated, the men bowing before she strode gracefully from the room, only slightly managing to not break into a giddy sprint as the oaken door latched behind her. 

She certainly had a skip to her step before she slowed, passing a maid or some other servants who bowed deeply to her. She always regarded them with a respectable not before hurrying off once more. She decided to meet her next ‘appointment’ where she was certain they’d be: at the training grounds, instructing knights on proper techniques as they slowly bolstered their ranks in the post-war setting. 

In the courtyard and along the path to the training ground, the Emperor struggled to keep herself from humming, excited for lunch. After what seemed like too long // throttling her pace she made it to the training field. She smiled, seeing a familiar mop of unkempt blue hair, standing with a wooden training blade on her shoulder. 

She stood some ways away, watching her as she readied herself, taking a stance as a knight walked up to face her. He readied himself as well before they both began to clash. Edelgard blinked after a moment, frowning as she noticed the halfhearted strikes the blue haired woman had… how she stumbled slightly as she took a step back. She only just managed to parry a blow before countering-- sloppily.

The knight took the opportunity to strike, hitting underneath her arm hard. His face lit up at the connected strike before darkening as she crumbled to the ground. 

“Eisner!”

He called to her, dropping his weapon before kneeling next to her. The Emperor wasn’t sure how she had suddenly appeared by the blue haired woman’s side, but she quickly knelt next to the crumpled instructor. 

“Lady Edelgard! I-I didn’t mean-- honest!!” the man’s blood ran to ice upon seeing the Emperor of Adrestia, no one would question the amount of rapport the instructor had with their ruler. 

She shushed him, the bluette shifting as Edelgard gently lifted her to her lap. 

“Byleth…” She worried over her as teal eyes slowly opened. They were clouded-- hazy compared to her normal soul-piercing gaze. 

“I think… I’ve been poisoned…” She hissed quietly, brow furrowing as she closed her eyes. 

Edelgard’s heart stopped before cognitive thinking began working once again. 

“You! Knight. Help me get her to the infirmary. Quickly!” She said, shifting Byleth so that she might be hefted over her shoulder with an arm. The man carefully lifted her other, the woman supported between them. 

“You there, fetch Marquis Vestra.” She ordered another knight who quickly jogged off. The two made their way to the infirmary with haste, healers meeting them at the door to take byleth from the Emperor’s hold. They closed the door behind them, barring the woman from following, leaving her with the knight. 

“I swear your Highness! I was happy because i had finally won against the Instructor, I had no idea of her ailment, ma’am!” He said, and she waved a hand at him urging his silence. 

“You are not at fault.” She assured before glancing toward the shadow in the door. “Leave us.” She added as Hubert walked in, glowering at the knight. 

He saluted, bowing deeply before hurrying off… probably to pray to the goddess to receive him well when he was put to death. Edelgard sighed, she was hardly that ruthless. 

Turning her attention to her retainer she frowned, “Byleth says she’s been poisoned.” She supplied, the man frowning before walking to the door. 

“I shall do what I can.” He stated, pushing the door open and disappearing through it.

Half a bell passed, Edelgard having sent a servant to apologize to some waiting ex-noble that she would have to reschedule their audience. The door opened, Hubert exiting with a heavy frown. 

“Lady Edelgard… are you certain she stated she had been poisoned?” He asked. A furrow knitted her brow and she nearly growled. 

“Why do you think I would call you so urgently?” she hissed. 

He put up a hand with a sigh. “I meant no disrespect, Lady Edelgard. I simply meant to understand the situation with certainty. Our Professor it seems misdiagnosed her ailment. She is only suffering from flu-like symptoms.”

The woman stopped, blinking once again. 

“Pardon?” She finally managed, looking at her retainer wide-eyed. 

“She has the flu, your Majesty.” He stated, deadpan. “It seems our Professor has a flare for the dramatic.” He added, pressing his fingers against his temple. 

“A flare for…--” she murmured before her stiff shoulders relaxed and she pressed her face to her palm. “Thank you Hubert.” She added, sighing softly. She could laugh with how relieved she was, but decided against making it a habit. 

“You may go see her, if you wish.” He stated. “The healers have taken care of the broken rib as well… I suppose that’s what one gets when they let their guard down.” He shrugged simply, standing by the door. “I will see to it that your other engagements are taken care of for the next bell.” he added, opening the handle for the Emperor. 

Edelgard sighed softly, bowing her head in thanks. “I appreciate this Hubert.” She stated, walking into the room. She frowned, seeing the woman in bed, up to her neck in sterile white sheets. The other healers quickly exited upon giving the woman their report. As long as Byleth wouldn’t die, the Emperor was fine with them leaving them be. 

She stopped at the bedside, seeing the woman too often like this as of late. First, falling unconscious after the battle with Rhea, second her getting knocked out in a fight against Caspar where she had gotten too distracted by Edelgard herself. It wasn’t normal for Byleth to be dropping her attention the way she was… and she honestly hadn’t recalled the last time the woman had been sick…

“Are you taking care of yourself…?” she breathed, frowning as she grasped her hand gently, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she sat. “Or are you just hiding everything… holding it all inside?” she asked, squeezing gently. 

The touch had caused the former professor to stir. 

“El…?” she murmured softly, eyes fluttering as she squeezed back gently. Her face was flushed, a light sheen of sweat adorned her brow as her breaths came somewhat labored. 

“I’m here…” Edelgard said quietly, reaching up to thread a strand of hair behind her ear, and out of her eyes. 

“H-have they… come up with an antidote…?” She asked weakly, trying to meet the eyes of her Emperor. 

“Dear, they have no antidote for the flu, but warmth and rest.” She stated, resting a hand on her heated brow. “I shall have a cool basen of water brought in though, so that you’ll have a cool cloth against your brow.” She stated. 

“Flu…?” she asked, mystified. “What is the flu?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth learns about a new sickness she might have come down with, while she and Edelgard dance around the truth everyone but they seem to want to see. Manuela knows nothing.

The woman coughed roughly as Edelgard put a cloth over her brow. “You’re sure i’m not dying?” she asked. 

She had felt fatigue before and this was beyond that. Hell, she had died before… Twice? 

Maybe…

And this was far more of a pain than that!

“Well…” She hesitated, “People have passed from the flu before. But I promise you, you’ll be fine.” the Emperor stated warmly as her teacher shifted under the blankets. 

‘“I feel gross…” Byleth murmured, sniffling as she shifted again. 

“I know, being sick is no fun.” Edelgard murmured softly as she placed a had on her shoulder. 

“...’ve never been sick… I wouldn’t know…” she frowned, shifting uncomfortably. She was hot-- sweating… but shivering like she was cold. The organ in her chest worked quickly-- another new sensation she wasn’t sure she liked. 

“You should try to rest a bit.” Edelgard breathed, dipping the cloth in the water once more. “I’ll go fetch you a night gown, and I’ll bring you something to comfort you.” She added, standing. Byleth reached out for her, grasping her wrist weakly. “I swear to you, I’ll be right back, my teacher.” She breathed, gently retracting her arm before walking from the room. 

She sighed, exiting. “Please, send for Manuela” She said to Hubert who had waited patiently in the hallway.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” he bowed slightly.

“And please, take over my meetings for the rest of the day.” She added, walking ahead. 

“I must protest, my lady. I understand how much the professor means, but these are the affairs of the empire we’re talking about!” She gave him a pointed look, turning on heel.

“The empire would not be if not for her efforts.” She said, “And I shall not abandon her to be cared for by strangers again.” She huffed, turning once more towards her room. 

Hubert sighed, the Emperor’s mask had cracked and fallen away since the professor had returned. He supposed it wasn’t all bad… though she could occasionally be even more unreasonable nowadays. 

“Of course, your majesty. It shall be done.” He stated before breaking off from her, walking toward the audience chamber.

She sighed, rubbing her temple before heading to her room. She entered, locating casual clothes and something for byleth to b comfortable to sleep in. The woman stayed in the army’s barracks, and she would rather not have to walk all that distance. 

Pulling off her regalia, and donning a more casual set, as well as setting aside her crown and ting up her hair to one side, she finally made her way back to her teacher’s side. She mulled that thought over for a long moment, the ring hanging from the chain on her neck seemed to burn her skin as her thoughts lingered. What had the gift meant? Was it like when Ingrid gave Dorothea a ring? Or ad there been more behind it? 

\---

_ She had extended it, “A gift.” she murmured, running a hand through her seafoam hair. “Father told me… to give it to someone… who means as much as my mother did to him.” she elaborated when Edelgard gave her a confused quirk of the brow.  _

_ “You need much to me, Edelgard.”  _

_ The woman placed a hand on her sword, the Sword of the Creator, and kneeled slowly. “You shall not fall.” She bowed her head. _

_ Edelgard blushed dark at the implications.  _

_ “Yes, my teacher. We shall have victory today.” She breathed, gripping the ring tight before the two strode off for battle.  _

\---

Edelgard shook her head, stepping away from that memory as she continued back to the infirmary. She sighed opening the door, finding the ex-professor shedding her jacket furiously, hair stuck to her face. 

“Byleth.” The emperor called, rarely speaking the woman's name. 

She stopped, looking at the red-clad woman with a frown. “It’s so hot. I feel like I can't breathe.” She huffed as Edelgard made her way over. 

“I understand your discomfort, but your illness will only worsen if you walk around bare skinned.” She frowned, extending the night gown. “I know it’s not something you’re used to wearing, but it should help you more than hurt you.” she sighed. Byleth looked to the cloth skeptically before reaching out and taking the soft fabric in her hand. 

“You need res.” She reiterated as she turned to allow byleth a moment of privacy to change. “It would not do for the uniter of these lands to fall because of some silly illness.” She frowned, turning back around to find Byleth cloaked in the satin, looking like an angel. 

She stared for a moment before the dark haired woman pout. “What?” she asked, pulling down on the cloth. It was a little short, but it mostly fit. 

“You just… look gorgeous.” She murmured.

The woman quirked a brow, “Is that possible for someone who is sick?” she asked as she coughed, and Edelgard broke from her revere, urging her back into bed. 

“I've brought some tea and honey to help, and Manuela should be by soon. She should have some medicine to help.” She said, turning to grab the tea pot, taking a seat next to the bed. 

“Can’t you also get sick?” Byleth asked, looking over to her as she sat back against some pillows, taking a cup. 

“I’m taking precautions.” She stated simply, “So worry not.” she smiled, sipping the tea. 

“...Thank you.” Byleth said after a moment, sipping her drink slowly. She frowned, setting the cup back on the saucer in her hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Edelgard asked, noticing the uncharacteristic downturn of lips. 

“My stomach is all flip-floppy.” She said with a sigh, placing her hand there. “I've thrown up before.. This does not feel like that.’ Se stated simply. “It’s like… a fish floundering around.” She added. 

Edelgard frowned in thought. “Like a floundering fish?” she hummed, “Maybe you’re nervous?”she offered; the woman shook her head. She had experienced nervousness recently in some skirmish after she realized there would be no more turning back time. 

“This is different… warmer. When i was nervous there was a chill through my body, prickling” She frowned, “This is like a warmth swelling inside.” She said with a sigh. “Sorry…” Edelgard shook her head, placing her hand on her shoulder. 

“Please, let me help you find yourself. We’ve walked together this far.” She stated with a warm smile. The older woman swallowed thickly, the flipping coming back. 

“Maybe I am gonna throw up.’ She frowned, pressing her face into her hands, feeling her face heat. Edelgard paused before a flush burned on her own cheeks. 

“Maybe… you’re experiencing ‘Butterflies’?” she offered, a little embarrassed herself. 

“How can a fish be butterflies.”

“I think your butterflies are fish because you haven’t experienced this before.” She said, “ Though… perhaps Dorothea or Manuela might have a better time explaining.” She said, not wanting to talk about something quite so embarrassing. 

A knock rang on the door, Manuela stepping in. “Professor, seeing you in bed is becoming quite a normal sight for me. What will the gossip mongers think?” she winked before Edelgard huffed. 

“Professor Manuela, please!” she said, standing. “I’m going to gather a new basin of water, please try to remain professional?” she grumbled, leaving quickly. 

The older woman rolled her eyes with a laugh before shutting the door behind her. Edelgard lingered at the barrier moments longer before walking ward the kitchens. 

“So, professor. I’m told you have the flu.” Manuela stated.

Byleth nodded, “Apparently. I can’t say I've ever been sick like this before.” She said with a frown. “Not to mention, Edelgard says I'm additionally afflicted with butterflies, though it feels more like fish.” She sighed. “She said you or Dorothea might be able to assist me with that.” She added, tilting her head. 

“Butterflies?” Manuela hummed with a smile, “We’ll address that in a moment, but first let me make sure it’s just the flu you’re working with.” She said, setting about checking the woman thoroughly. It was a short time before she was satisfied. “The flu it is” she nodded with a smile, taking some herbs and beginning to crush them. 

“So no butterflies?” she asked, though she supposed the feeling had passed. 

“Oh no, dear. There’s no easy way to do away with butterflies. We have to find out what’s causing them first. When you first got them, what happened?” She asked, Byleth thought for a moment. 

“I don’t know. Edelgard was looking at me… really intensely like she hasn’t for a while. And suddenly I felt hot and sick, but not like i was gonna throw up…” She sighed, “It's confusing… and now i feel it again.” She groaned, “It’s unpleasant.” She complained before Manuela gwaffed. 

“It’s not often people describe butterflies as unpleasant. Usually it means you’re in love.” She chuckled, wiping her eyes. “Do you find falling in love unpleasant, Professor?” she asked. 

Byleth frowned, “I’ve never been ‘in love’ so how would i know?” she grumbled, “Father meant everything to me… Sothis was important. But did I love them?” she wondered aloud. 

Manuela pat her head, smiling gently. “I have no doubt you loved your father… and Sothis was an unimaginably large part of your life, but I mean someone who you’d throw everything away for so long as it meant a future with them.” She explained.

Byleth frowned, “How could I even think of throwing anything away?” She asked, “This is the future we’ve worked for. I walked this path with Edelgard despite everything.” she stated, grimacing. “How could I throw that away?” she asked in a smaller voice. 

Manuela smiled softly, “Think about that then, professor. Who did you throw away everything for?” she asked. 

Byleth’s brows furrowed slightly, “I wasn’t the only one who turned on my past. All of the Black Eagles gave something up.” She said, Manuela sighed heavily. 

“Professor, really?”She asked, as if getting fed up. “Think about everything you've turned down for the Emperor. Everything you’ve given up, forgiven?” she frowned. “You gave the girl a ring for Goddess’ sake!” 

“Ingrid gave Dorothea ring. Do you think she is in love with her?” she asked, confused.

“Well, that’s yet to be seen, and also neither here nor there. However, are you really going to tell me that you don’t at least admire the girl?” she asked. 

“Of course I admire her! She’s tenacious, sticks to her convictions… smart, even beyond me.” she could feel herself getting heated for a reason other than her fever now. 

“Fine, fine, calm down Professor.” she sighed softly, “Take this and rest. Perhaps you and Edelgard may be able to sort through these feelings a bit later after you get some sleep.” She said, extending a drink that looked less appetizing than the tea Edelgard had brought her. 

“Fine…” She huffed quietly, taking the drink, making a face as she chugged it down, finding the taste bitter and honestly it made her more nauseous than she had already felt. 

“Now lay down and sleep.” She said, standing to leave. The ex-professor rested back, trying to argue back but the medicine had a bit of a numbing agent, and soon she found it hard to keep her eyes open. 

Manuela watched her rest, standing to take her leave, finding Edelgard making her way down the hall and back toward the room. She set her lips to a frown as she walked up to the shorter girl. 

“Honestly, you two need to talk.” She pointed at the Emperor. Edelgard blinked, confused. “Those ‘butterflies’ you confused her with? Those are for you, Edelgard.” She huffed heavily, “And you both need to talk about your feelings for each other before they eat you alive.” She frowned heavily. 

Edelgard flushed darkly before scowling slightly. “Who are you to talk to your Emperor this way?” She huffed, pushing past her. “I asked you here to help with Byleth’s healing. Not to lecture me about things such as romance.” She frowned, opening the door and shutting it behind her before the woman could retort. 

Manuela frowned, shaking her head with a heavy sigh, walking away from the infirmary to find someone who could talk some sense into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the way this story was going to go, I was going to focus on angst, but this angle just came more naturally in the story progression. I hope you enjoy how this is going, and see these two kids struggle to rub two brain cells together long enough to understand they love each other.


	3. All the time in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard struggles to work through her feelings, especially with the clock that continues to tick. Dorothea wants to help, wants to understand... But will she be able to accept the truth?

Edelgard sighed as she watched the woman rest, frowning as she took a seat. What would Manuela know? As if she had ever had a decent relationship in her life. Things with Byleth were slow… And she wasn't about to force herself on someone who was just figuring it all out. 

She bit her lip, watching her flushed features twitch, frown forming on her face… she had watched her teacher sleep before, she always seemed stone still, as if she were merely a corpse, lying there waiting to be buried. It had always somewhat unsettled her, though now seeing the woman look uncomfortable… It wouldn't be her fault if she wished for the peaceful features she once exhibited. 

She dipped the cloth in the new bowl, squeezing it out before pressing it to Byleth's brow once again, the cool touch seeming to calm her features. 

She sighed again, watching her quietly now, patting her gently every once in a while. "I wish I could say we have all the time in the world." She murmured softly, withdrawing from her, the movement causing her sleeve to raise, exposing her scars only momentarily as a reminder. "Maybe it's better that we stay ambiguous though." She added softly. 

She curled up into herself after that thought, hugging her legs to herself in a moment of vulnerability. No one save Hubert really knew about her timeline… well, perhaps Lysithea was no stranger to the timeframe herself. Either way, Byleth and the rest of the Black Eagles saw their win as a joyous occasion… And the Empire rebuilding would only be a matter of time. 

Edelgard had to get it in a runnable state in the next few years though, lest all her hard work… all of those countless deaths meant for naught. She shook her head, steeling herself as she looked back down at the woman. Perhaps cementing her feelings… wouldn't be something bad.

She leaned over now, extracting her legs from beneath her once more, reaching out to tuck a stray tuft of hair behind Byleth's ear before a knock startled her. 

The door opened, Dorothea coming in, quietly latching the door behind her as she waved at the Emperor. Edelgard's mood soured, figuring she was only here at Manuela's behest. 

"Speak your peace and leave." She said, turning away from the brunette who had become one of her closest friends. She didn't see the momentary flash of betrayal in emerald eyes as Dorothea sat next to her. 

"I… just stopped in to see how the professor was recovering." She said, looking over at the platinum haired woman. "I didn't… mean to disturb you." Her usual finesse at hiding her emotions in her jovial tone seemed absent as her gaze drifted to the woman in bed. 

Ice formed around the Emperor's heart as she looked over at the girl, frowning. "I… apologize." She stated slowly, "I had assumed you were here to reiterate Manuela's lecture." She said, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose the saying is only half true, considering I am the only one made to be an Ass today." She offered. 

The songstress looked over at her with a curious raise of her eyebrows. "What kind of lecture has Manuela given you to turn you so sour, Edie." She said, her upbeat tone coming back just slightly. 

"I fear if I were to tell you, you would side with her… And sour me even further." She said, pulling away with a frown, trying to avoid the piercing gaze the dancer had. 

Dorothea mulled it over for a moment, "I'm not going to insist on some grandstand performance to try to push you two together if you think that's my plan." She giggled, seeing pink tinge the Emperor's cheeks. "You two will end up together if its meant to be." She added, touching Edelgard's shoulder now.

She felt her throat and chest tighten, smiling bitterly. "Yes, we have all the time in the world." She said--nearly hissed as she gripped the cloth in her hand tight. Dorothea frowned, concerned. 

"Dear, if you're going to react like that… an explanation would be nice." She said softly, refusing to let go of the stiff woman. Edelgard looked away from her friend once more. 

"It means nothing." She said, feeling herself beginning to shake. She didn't like this, she didn't want to be vulnerable, and especially not to Dorothea. 

The brunette's brow furrowed before she placed her other hand on her free shoulder, holding it a little tighter than moments before. "Edie, speak to me." She urged, wanting the woman to look at her. "You don't always have to be the Emperor of Fodlan. You can be Edelgard with me." She said, not expecting the woman to bat away her hand with fire in her sharp lavender eyes, nearly shining like cut amethyst. 

"Edelgard is weak Dorothea, and Fodlan needs someone strong. I cannot afford to be anything other than the Emperor." She growled, standing quickly. The woman looked up at her before shrugging; sighing she stood, putting her arms around her in a tight hug. The smaller woman fought it, actually struggling. 

Since when had the songstress gotten so… Strong?

"I don't appreciate people talking poorly of my friends, and that includes themselves." She said, holding her tight as her struggling died down. "Now please… Edelgard… talk to me." She pleaded, looking down at her with soft eyes. 

The emperor could feel that fire in her throat again, her eyes prickling before she shut them, hiding away the tears. "Dorothea… I don't have time." She said, her voice a soft smolder. "I'm racing against it actually… and, I cannot allow myself time for anything other than making sure this country is sustainable." She said, already torn between taking care of Byleth, and doing what she should as the Emperor. 

"What does that mean?" She asked, pulling away, concern on her face once more. 

Edelgard looked down to the ground, her face twisted in pain as she slowly began to pull up one sleeve, exposing the marks on her body with shaking hands. Dorothea blinked, wide-eyed as she looked at the scars, then back up at the girl catching her cloudy violet orbs. "What… happened?" She asked, having never seen her be wounded that badly in battle. 

The woman stepped back before taking a seat once more, Dorothea grasping her hand, afraid if she let go Edelgard would run. She threaded her shaking digits with hers, giving her the time she needed as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to urge the words forward off the tip of her tongue. 

"When I was young." She began, eyes darting back and forth as if her gaze lingered too long a specter would erupt from the corners of the room. "My uncle took my siblings and I away…" she continued, explaining slowly the story of what had happened. 

She didn't exactly go into gory detail as she had re-lived it with Byleth, knowing the poor woman didn't have the stomach for such things. But she explained all that had happened, to only the third person in her life to ever know. 

"Edie…" she began, her brows turned up as a frown slid into place. 

The woman shook her head, "Do not look at me with pity, Dorothea." She frowned, a bit of her commanding tone coming back. "What's done is done, despite the ghosts that haunt me." She added, looking back up at her. 

"I still don't understand why its an issue of time though." She breathed. 

"Their experiments have cost me many years of my life." She said, "I'm not expected to last more than five more." She explained, "Romance, family? Thats out of the question. This land, the country I razed to be reborn from the ashes is to be my legacy." She added, "I cannot leave it in shambles, lest more war and tragedy befall it." She sighed, looking away once more, her gaze falling to Byleth. 

"We have only hours in a day in the scheme of things." She smiled sadly at the woman, "But hours are what I will take." 

Dorothea looked down, not sure how to digest the new information. "I see…" she said, her grip tightening on Edelgard's hands. "So you just… Expect to leave us…?" She asked, "Without our thoughts on the matter?" 

"Dorothea--" the woman stood abruptly, eyes twinkling in unshed tears before she swiftly turned, heading toward the exit. 

Edelgard pursed her lips, her eyes trailing back to Byleth once more before extending her hand again, dabbing her warm brow, hoping to lull her into a more restful sleep.


End file.
